


Little Jihoonie

by Smolwoojihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Little Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolwoojihoon/pseuds/Smolwoojihoon





	Little Jihoonie

Mingyu came home to find Jihoon coloring, stomach down, legs bent at the knees so his sock-covered feet could float and dangle in the air, swaying and curling as he hummed along to the music he’d put on. He didn’t look up as Mingyu entered the bedroom and threw his keys on the dresser, but his heart sped up, the scent of warm cinnamon spreading.

He still didn’t look up at Mingyu came to the bed, siting behind him, a hand splaying over his warm, naked leg. He squirmed a little as Mingyu's hand trailed up and in, squeezing his inner thigh and then coming up to palm his asscheek - but he still didn’t look back.

Mingyu didn’t allow it to bother him, pressing a kiss to his boy’s shoulder and then working over to mouth at a few moles. It wasn’t until the dip in his boy’s back that Jihoon made a small sound, legs kicking out, fuzzy socked foot almost smacking the man in the face. Mingyu caught the flailing extremity in his hand and held it.

“My feet got cold,” Jihoon explained, and finally peeked over his shoulder to his daddy. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Darling,” Mingyu said very seriously, “You know I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. But, you can always turn the heating up.”

Jihoon frowned, the idea clearly never occurring to him. “Oh,” and he looked back at his feet, almost miserably. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, My Jihoonie, my heart,” Mingyu hummed, and finally leaned forward to kiss his pretty mouth before releasing him. Jihoon rested his cheek on his folded arms, eyes stuck on Mingyu as he took off his suit jacket, loosened his tie. He stepped over to the laptop on the bedside table to pause the music, all the while saying, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so happy that you did what I asked. You’re a very good boy.”

And a look of shy but delighted surprise came over his young face before Jihoon buried it in his arms. He peeked up when Mingyu sat back down. “Am I really?”

“Yes, you are.” and he flicked her forefinger of the tip of the boy’s nose just to make him laugh. “Now,” he said, a hand on the boy’s back, just to touch and be close, “Will you show Daddy what you’re doing?”

Jihoon propped himself up and grabbed his coloring book to share. “It’s not ready yet,” he warned seriously “But it’s gonna be soon!” and he let Mingyu see.

“Well, now,” Mingyu grinned, hand rubbing and petting across the stretch of Jihoon’s back, “That’s a lovely picture. Can we put it on the fridge when you’re done?”

“Nuh-uh,” Jihoon said. “It’s just for you. No one else gets to see it.”

And Mingyu allowed himself to look pleased, flattered. “Really? This is all for me?”

“Yup.” Jihoon nodded.

“That’s very sweet of you, baby. I don’t know what to say.”

Jihoon beamed, clearly proud to know the answer. “Say thank you!”

“Thank you, darling. I can’t wait to see how it looks finished.” and giving the book back, he kissed Jihoon once more, deeper this time, slower, letting the boy reach up to clutch his shoulder, a soft noise getting stuck in his throat. When he pulled back, the boy blindly followed his mouth, so Mingyu, charmed, pressed one more chaste kiss to Jihoon’s lips before pulling away, a hand smoothing through his hair.

“Did you do me the other favor?” he asked, his hand already trailing down to feel between the boy’s legs, the tip of a finger pressing against his wet, loose hole.

Jihoon had already started blushing before the question was out. Ducking his head a little, he mumbled, “Yeah,” and Mingyu slipped his finger in to the second knuckled, just to watch Jihoon bit his lip, hiding a moan.

“Oh, now, none of that, heartling.” Mingyu said, his other hand coming to the boy’s lips to press gently against his plush, slick mouth. “Didn’t we talk about this?” Jihoon nodded, still not looking at him. “What did I say?”

“That - That Daddy likes it when I’m noisy so I shouldn’t try to hide it.” His eyes flickered up once and Mingyu pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling his finger out.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, baby. Are you feeling too little?”

“Uh-uh.” Jihoon shook his head. “I wanna, but I’m just feeling...” and he couldn’t say it.

“Shy?” he said, fingers carding through the boy’s hair.

Jihoon pouted, looking away, coiling into himself a bit. “No,” he lied.

Mingyu grinned, and he stroked a finger of the shell of the boy’s ear, making him squirm. “Oh my sweet, little darling. It’s okay to be shy, but I’m your daddy. You don’t have anything to be shy about.”

“I know that.” Jihoon snapped.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” Mingyu warned lightly.

The boy looked like he wanted to fight that, but he deflated quickly. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s okay, honey. Why don’t we just talk for a bit. Come here; sit on my lap.” and they resituated so Mingyu’s back was against the headboard and Jihoon was sprawled over him, long legs splayed open. Mingyu respectfully kept his eyes mostly on the boy’s face.

“So, why do you think you’re feeling so shy, baby?”

“I dunno.” Jihoon said. The words were directed to Mingyu’s stomach, so he got a hand under the boy’s chin and gently raised his face.

“Did I do or say something to make you nervous?”

“No!” Jihoon said immediately, emphatically. “No, you’re one of the best daddies in the whole world!”

“Thank you, honey,” Mingyu said, feeling very smug and trying not to show it. “And you’re the best little boy in the whole world. You know that, right?”

Jihoon looked down again. “Yeah...”

“It’s okay to be shy,” Mingyu told him again. “I just have to make sure that you’re okay - that you still want to do this.”

“I do, I do!” Jihoon promised, wriggling a bit on his daddy’s lap. Mingyu put his hands on the boy’s waist, just to keep him steady. “I just...” Jihoon tried to say, eyes darting away again. “I feel all weird inside right now when it comes to naughty stuff.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Mingyu asked.

“I dunno.” Jihoon shrugged. “Weird weird.” and when Mingyu was silent for a moment, seeming to consider calling the whole thing off, Jihoon rushed, “But I wanna do it! I do! Honest!” and then his eyes were downcast again, his fingers toying with the fine hair under Mingyu navel. “I just feel all blushy about adult stuff.”

“You’re just feeling shy about sex? In general?” Mingyu asked, unable to contain a smile when Jihoon nodded, blushing to the tips of his ears. He nearly laughed at how cute it all was, but Jihoon was already embarrassed, so he just promised, “That’s okay, honey. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

And instead of responding verbally, Jihoon outright whined, distressed, high. Mingyu shushed him, thumb stroking a circle on his hip.

“What do you say if you want me to stop?” Mingyu checked.

“Red.” Jihoon mumbled, and Mingyu kissed the frown off his face, starting with pecks at the corner of his lips and then something slow and messy and wet in the middle.

“I’ll take care of everything. Does that sound okay?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Can I put you on your back?”

“Okay,” Jihoon said, voice small but his warmed spice scent spiking. Mingyu sat up and curled his arms around the boy’s back, pressing chest to chest, gently rolling the boy over. Jihoon held tight, but eventually allowed Mingyu to tug away and then stand. He watched closely as Mingyu undressed, fingers clutching the bed sheets, still covered toes curling, legs clearly wanting to draw up to his chest.

His fidgety restlessness only increased by the time Mingyu placed his neatly folded clothes on his dresser, but the boy was half-hard as well, a hand on his thigh, twitching to touch. Mingyu languidly made his way over to his bedside drawer, grabbing out the lube.

Jihoon propped himself up, whining, “But I already - “

“Shh,” Mingyu hushed, crawling over to him and settling between spread thighs. “You did very well, my heart, I promise. But you know you’re too little to really get yourself open for me.”

“You are really big.” Jihoon allowed, more contemplative than anything else.

“That’s right.” Mingyu grinned, wide, already slicking up his fingers. “Will you let Daddy do this for you?’

“I guess so.” he said, and settled back down, knees coming up to show off his little hole even better.

“Thank you, baby.” Mingyu hummed, kissing the inside of his knee, beaming when Jihoon made a little huffing sound and raised his hips up for attention. “How many fingers did you get up to earlier?” he asked, sliding two in easily enough.

Jihoon shifted on his back to get comfortable. “Four,” he said, and lifted up four fingers to show him. Mingyu stretched his two wide open to make the boy hiss and caught Jihoon’s wrist with his free hand.

“You do have the most delicate, slender fingers.” He pressed a kiss to the palm of his twitched open hand, and added a third finger into his hole. “But I think I’ll knot you tonight. How does that sound, baby?”

Jihoon’s blush darkened and his heart started beating even harder. “That sounds okay.”

“Just okay?” Mingyu murmured, letting the boy’s hand go and reaching down to fondle his cock. Jihoon gasped, hips bucking, and his own hand came up like it wanted to press over his mouth and smother all of the new sounds he was starting to make. “If it doesn’t interest you, we don’t have to.” he said, scissoring his three fingers in and bumping over the boy’s prostate to get his cock leaking.

“No, it sounds good, Daddy,” Jihoon managed out, barely, “I want you to.”

“Oh, well, if you insist.” Mingyu said graciously. “Can I fit in a fourth finger?”

Jihoon shook his head, too desperately gone to consider that the comment wasn’t really a question. “You can just go in. I’m ready.”

“Nuh-uh, baby. My knot's too big for you right now. Four fingers and then we’ll go.”

Whining incoherently, Jihoon cock leaked a little more precome onto Mingyu's fingers. “I’m gonna come too fast.”

“No, honey. A young thing like you can come again.”

“Daddy,” Jihoon begged.

Mingyu held up his hand, fingers up like Jihoon had moments ago. “Four fingers, or we’re not knotting.”

“But I’m gonna - “

“I know, baby,” Mingyu cooed, pressing cruelly over his prostate, “I want you to. Go ahead.”

Jihoon eyes squeezed shut and his knees would have bucked, pressed tight together, if Mingyu hadn’t been between them. He came, open-mouthed, a high, ragged cry spilling out with his release.

Mingyu brought his hand up to his mouth, locking eyes with Jihoon as the boy panted and watched blearily. He licked some of the come off and and then pressed his fingers against the boy’s mouth, having him do the same. While Jihoon sucked sweetly, Mingyu said again, “Four fingers.”

Jihoon nodded and let Mingyu take his hand back. Mingyu started to work his pinkie in.

Once in, pushed to the third knuckle and curling as if to wave hello, Jihoon brain seemed to short out even more than it did with his orgasm. He turned to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow, and he hid his face in one of his palms, a soft string of wordless sounds coming out as his thighs twitched and his knees shook. With his own hand, he reached forward blindly, grabbing for something - and it took more than a second for Mingyu to realize that Jihoon wanted to hold his hand.

“You are a sweet, little thing, aren’t you?” Mingyu said more to himself, fingers stilling inside of the boy, letting Jihoon take and squeeze his hand.

“Please,” he managed out, voice wavery and wrecked.

“What, heartling? What do you need?”

“Please hold me.” Jihoon begged, sounding close to tears.

“Aww, shh, shh, shh.” and Mingyu withdrew his fingers immediately and wrapped his arm around the boy. “Darling, it’s alright. No, no, shh, shh,” he murmured when Jihoon started to muffle whines into his daddy’s neck. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“I’m fine,” Jihoon lied. “I just need a minute.”

“We can stay here as long as you want.” Mingyu told him, hand still held tight by the boy.

“I just need a minute.” Jihoon repeated, breath catching. “Then we can knot. I’m fine.”

“It was too much, baby. We don’t need to knot tonight.”

“But,” Jihoon whined. “But you wanted to.”

“I don’t.” Mingyu assured him. “I really don’t. Not tonight.”

“But, I wanna too.”

“Not tonight.” Mingyu said, one last time, and let Jihoon be quiet for a while.

“I’m really sorry.” Jihoon said again, wobbly but a bit calmer.

“It’s not your fault, at all. You were so good - telling me what you needed.”

Jihoon snuffled a little and pulled back. Mingyu did as well so he could look at him and assess the damage. His eyes were red, his hair sweatslick - but overall he seemed okay and present.

“You’re not mad?” he checked.

“No, my heart. I’m very happy to just hold you.”

Jihoon wiggled under him, brushing against his cock, and said, “You’re still, uhm...”

“Oh, sorry,” Mingyu said, pushing up. “You’re very warm and smell divine - I can’t help myself.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “I’ll take care of it in the bathroom.” He made to get up but Jihoon sprung up to stop him.

“No!” he said, and then quieter, “I just... I wanna help.”

“I already said - “ Mingyu started.

“You could just,” Jihoon tried, picking at the bedspread, eyes stuck on his fingers, only looking up occasionally, “Not knot me? Or I could, uhm... Kiss it maybe?”

Mingyu paused and considered the boy who looked earnest and fresh faced, but still shaky. He said, “Give me your hand.” and settled Jihoon in front of him, covering the boy’s delicate fingers with his own and guiding them to his cock. “You can kiss it too,” he said, “But not too much, alright?” but Jihoon was already repositioning himself on his knees, hand viced around Mingyu's cock, wetting his lips.

Keeping one hand around Jihoon’s, Mingyu’s other hand came to rest and clutch at the sheets under him. Big brown eyes darted up to check his face once before shutting as Jihoon opened his mouth to suck in the head of Mingyu’s dick.

Mingyu’s thighs twitched and he might have made a slight sound, but it was nothing compared to the long groan lost when Jihoon took him deeper, sucking hard, humming. Mingyu desperately wanted to thread his hands through the boy’s hair and fuck his hips up, and, as it was, he only barely refrained, having to look up at the ceiling to gain any sense of composure.

“Oh, fuck,” Mingyu told him, “I’m not gonna last long, baby.” and Jihoon made some small, happy nosie that sent vibrations up Mingyu’s spine.

The hand gripped around the man’s cock tightened, Jihoon’s free one coming to rest on Mingyu’s knee, allowing for more stability as he bobbed down once more, and then pulled back to lick and kiss at the slit.

He sucked it into his hot, plush mouth one last time and Mingyu looked down at him, watching his cock split apart the boy’s pink cunt of a mouth. He could feel his balls tightening and said, “I’m gonna come.”

Jihoon’s eyes flashed up to his, and he was shooting in the next second, all over Jihoon’s mouth and tongue and chin. He groaned at the sight and slumped back as the boy lapped at his cock a few more times before leaving it be.

Mingyu found some tissues in the drawer, and Jihoon sat still as Mingyu wiped his face clean.

“You did very well.” Mingyu told him, and Jihoon smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

The boy placed a hand on Mingyu's chest. “You too.” and he leaned up for a kiss, which was given very tenderly.

“How did such a sweet, young thing like you find its way into my bed?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Must have got lost somewhere.”

Mingyu’s eyes narrowed, his smile a little sharper. “Brat.”

The boy beamed. He tugged at the man’s arm, coaxing him to lie down. “Take a nap with me.”

“I should go get dinner.” Mingyu said but allowed himself to be coaxed. Jihoon lay firmly against his chest, as if in an effort to keep him down.

“Nope, you’re gonna take a nap with me.”

Mingyu just snorted and let his hand trail down Jihoon’s back to grab a handful of his ass. The boy hid his face and didn’t say anything about it.

A minute later, when Mingyu was drifting off, the boy asked a muffled, “It didn’t bother you? For me to be so little when you got home?”

“Of course not, dearling.” Mingyu hummed. “In fact, I thought it was very charming.” Jihoon settled a little more, some tension slipping away. His fingers aimlessly hiked over the man’s chest. Mingyu added. “Although, I do expect that picture the minute you finish it. I want to frame it and put it in my office.”

Jihoon pushed himself up. “No!”

“It’s my picture. I’ll do whatever I want with it.”

“Ugh, Mingyu-ah,” Jihoon whined, but it was mostly put on. Mingyu gave his ass a little, reassuring squeeze, and the boy lay down again. Mingyu stayed alert to him until his breathing evened out, fuzzy socked feet tangling with Mingyu’s own.


End file.
